Faces of the Heart
by Lola-2011
Summary: Holly Sutton is going to mary Grant Andrews. Or is she?
1. Chapter 1

Faces of the Heart

Chapter: 1

Paring: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

~Townhouse December 1995~

"Tiffany?" Holly called out from the bedroom. "Can you bring up the box of pins from on the desk in my office?"

"Sure." she replied. "Give me just a moment."

Tiffany walked through the living room to what used to be the communications room and retrieved the box of stick pins from the desk, accidentally knocking a few file folders to the floor. "Damn." she cursed as she bent down to pick them up. She placed the folders back down where Holly had them, but something caught her eye. In between the two folders was a picture. And not just any picture, but a picture of Robert. Tiffany smiled sadly and tucked the photo back into place. Holly had told her that Robert was the love of her life and she would never find that kind of love again and perhaps she was right.

"Here are the pins." Tiffany said, handing them to the seamstress. "I'm starting to think that you need to eat more meat and potatoes. It seems like every time we do a fitting you need more pins stuck in your dress."

"They fall out." Holly insisted. "If it's anything I've gained weight testing out all those wedding cakes. Robin and I ate seven samples last night. By the wedding day I'm going to be so sick of cake I'm not going to want to eat it."

"What is your opinion, Beth?" Tiffany asked the seamstress. "Is she losing it or gaining it?"

"Now, now." Beth laughed. "This is between the two of you."

"Thank you, Beth." Holly smiled triumphantly. "At least I still have one person on my side."

"Two." Bobbie said, coming into the bedroom. "I'm always on your side. I'm so sorry I'm late, I got held up at the hospital."

"That's alright." Holly said. "As soon as we're done here were going to head over to the Versailles room and getting something to eat."

"Just a few more pins and we'll be done." Beth announced. "This is the final fitting so if anything feels uncomfortable you should tell me now."

"Everything feels fine." Holly assured her. "Perfect in fact. You've done a wonderful job."

Beth smiled. "Thank you." she said. "I knew this dress had to be special, after all you are having the wedding of the year."

Tiffany nodded in agreement. "Grand and elaborate."

Holly waved them off. "It's not that elaborate and as for grand..."

Bobbie laughed. "Now is not the time to be humble and modest, Holly." she told her. "You're having the wedding to end all weddings."

She gathered her wedding dress and stepped down off the platform. "I suppose on some levels you're correct." she said. "But not all."

"Darling, you look absolutely stunning." Tiffany told her. "You're going to knock your groom right off of his feet."

"Indeed you are." Bobbie agreed. "The dress is perfect."

Holly smiled, warmly. "Thank you."

"Bobbie." Beth said. "If you want to come into the Robin's bedroom I'll do your final fitting."

"Okay." she agreed. "And then we're off to dinner."

Bobbie and Beth slipped out of the master bedroom and across the hallway into Robin's bedroom. Tiffany walked over and closed the door behind them. She watched as Holly checked her reflection in the mirror, carefully and precisely as though her life depended on the perfect wedding. "Do you want to talk about what's wrong here or do you just want to keep ignoring it?" she asked. "Because I really don't think you're going to be able to go on like this for very much longer."

Holly looked up, her eyes meeting Tiffany's in the mirror. "I don't want to talk about it." she said. "There's nothing to talk about. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"Holly." she said, softly. "I found Robert's picture in your office."

She closed her eyes tightly. "I got it out for Robin." she said. "I also got one out of Anna."

"The only picture in your office was the one of Robert." she pointed out. "It was almost as if you were hiding it. It was stuffed between two folders."

"Can we not talk about this, Tiffany?" she asked, almost pleaded. "This isn't really something I can deal with right now."

"Okay." she exhaled. "Is this something you intend to deal with after your married? Do you intend to have three people in your marriage even though one of them is a ghost?"

"Okay, I think about Robert." she replied, turning around to face her friend. "I do, I'm not going to lie about that. It's just that as of late I've been thinking about him more and more and I need to see something real. I got out an old photo album and all the pictures of us together were just too much, I didn't get past the second page so I slipped out the solo picture of him. I just need something to..."

"Holly, it's okay." she assured her. "I didn't mean to press the issue. I just hate seeing you like this. You seemed to be on cloud nine but there's something in your eyes, something that shouldn't be in a bride to be's eyes."

"I don't know what to do, Tiffany." she finally confessed. "I feel like Robert's with me now more than he's ever been in the past few years. It's a really good feeling and I don't want to let it go."

"Oh, darling." she sighed. "You don't have to let it go. What you and Robert had was a love that comes along once in a lifetime. It's never going to be something that you get over or forget. It just has to be something that you can live with. Something your new husband can live with."

"I feel like I'm drowning." she told her, tears spilling down her face. "It's like all of the sudden this wave of grief has washed over me and I can't for the life of me swim my way out of it."

"Do you and Robin talk about Robert?" Tiffany asked. "Or Anna?"

"On occasion, but the times are few and far between." she replied. "I don't like to bring up the subject a lot with Robin. Sometimes I find myself biting my tongue when she does something that reminds me of Robert. I want to say the words so badly, but I always end up stopping myself."

"I don't think it's Robin that you're worried about." she told her, handing her a tissue from off the vanity. "I think it's you. You don't think you can handle the constant reminder of him so you just shut it off."

"I don't know what it is." she sniffed and tried her best to dry her eyes. "All I know is that I'm getting married in six days and I need to get these feelings under control."

"I think you just need to relax." she replied. "I think you just need to take a day for yourself and feel all of those things that you've been pushing away. Because if you don't, Holly, your new marriage isn't going to stand a chance."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Mom?" Robin called out as she pushed the bedroom door open. "Wow, you look amazing."

Holly smiled at her daughter, trying to hide her sadness. "Thank you, darling."

"Grant just called he said that he and Sean are on their way to the Versailles room now."

Tiffany looked over at her goddaughter. "Your mom and I are going to get changed and then we'll go, okay?"

Robin gave the both a confused look. "Is there something wrong?"

Holly shook her head. "No." she replied. "Everything's fine."

"Everything doesn't seem fine." Robin observed.

Tiffany wrapped her arm around Holly's shoulders. "It's just a little pre-wedding jitters." she tried to assure her. "It happens to the best of us."

Robin didn't quite believe the explanation, but she didn't want to press the subject at the moment. Although she had a pretty good feeling what was wrong. How could her mother not think of her father? She knew it was impossible. "Okay." she agreed. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

It was a cold December, colder than he ever remembered Port Charles being. He shivered once and wrapped his coat more tightly around his body. Although he wasn't sure if it was the night air that chilled him to the bone or something else lingering in the air. He started to walk. Crisp, white, dry snow crunched under the soles of his shoes as he made his way up the long, dark alley and to the side entrance of the townhouse.

It had been _years_ since he had last stood at this door. Too many years, but the memories were still as vivid as ever. He could see Holly perfectly in his mind. It was Christmas 1984 and the house was full of people and love and food and gifts. Holly the hostess attending to everyone's needs, glowing with happiness. It was those memories that kept him going. That and the possibility of re-creating such happiness.

As Robert went to turn pick the lock he heard the mingling of familiar voices. The voices of Holly and Tiffany and Bobbie and Robin. His hand slid off the door knob. Everything he had ever wanted was right on the other side of the door. But somehow he just couldn't turn the knob.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Faces of the Heart

Chapter: 2

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Holly lifted up the bottom of her dress as she hurried down the few floating stairs of the townhouse. She had left her purse in the car and wanted to give Beth her check for the evenings services before she left. She pushed her way through the swinging kitchen door and headed toward the side door. Just as she had reached the knob she heard her name ringing out in the distance.

On the other side of the door Robert's heart was racing. He had never been so close to his family, yet so very far away at the exact same time. He could feel their presence so strongly and he wanted nothing more than to turn the knob and walk through _his_ townhouse door.

"Mom?" Robin called out, pushing open the kitchen door. "I brought your purse in and put it in your office. Bobbie said that she would drive us to the Versailles Room."

Her hand slid off the doorknob. "Thank you." she replied, turning around to face her. "Is Jason going to be joining us tonight?"

"No." she replied. "He had other plans."

"I see." Holly exhaled. "As of late I've been seeing less and less of Jason Quartermaine. Is there any particular reason for that?"

Robin shrugged. "We've just kind of grown apart." she replied."And besides I've met this new guy named Alex."

"Alex." Holly repeated. "I see. And what is this Alex guy like?"

"He's funny and charming and so very different from Jason." she told her. "I think you're really going to like him."

"Well, is Alex going to be joining us for dinner?" she asked. "I'd like to meet him."

"Funny you should bring that up." she started. "Because I did invite him for dinner, he's going to meet us there. I didn't think you would mind."

"Of course not." she smiled. "There's a check in my purse for Beth, could you give it to her for me? I'm going to change and then we're going to go."

"You've been saying that for twenty minutes now."

"Yes, I know." she sighed. "But I mean it this time."

Robert's hand slid off the doorknob. He knew that things would have changed, but he didn't know if he could handle so much so soon. His daughter was dating, or rather had been dating, a Quartermaine. Robin and Holly were living at the townhouse together. And they seemed to be celebrating something on a rather grand scale, but what it was he couldn't be sure.

"Holly?" Tiffany called out. "If you don't get a move on it we're going to be late."

"I'm coming." she replied back, then turned her attention back to Robin. "You and I are going to talk about this entire Jason and Alex situation later though, okay?"

"Yes, mom."

Their voices faded back into the background as they moved further and further away from the kitchen. Robert still had his hand on the doorknob, he couldn't seem to let it go. His wife and his daughter were only inches away. He knew that a lot would have changed in the past three years, but he still hoped and longed for some things to remain the same. He still loved them and he hoped that they still loved him just as much. But he wouldn't disturb them now, not with so many people in the house. He would simply come back later.

~Versailles Room~

Grant Andrews flipped through the wine list, looking over everything carefully and curiously. He wanted to pick the right kind of wine for dinner. "Any suggestions, Sean?" he asked, his eyes going over the names again and again. "I've been looking at this for nearly twenty minutes and I can't come up with anything."

"Well, then there's only one thing to do." he sighed. "Order champagne."

"Excellent idea." he agreed. "Holly loves champagne."

Sean leaned across the table. "So tell me, Grant, cold feet yet?" he asked. "The big day is steadily approaching."

Grant leaned back in his hair. "Honestly?" he asked and Sean nodded. "I'm not one bit nervous. I'm actually very excited. I can't wait to see Holly in her wedding dress. This is her first actual wedding you know." he said, thinking about Robert as well as Celia. "And then afterwards the Holidays are over Holly and I are going to spend a month long honeymoon in Barbados."

"And when you return?"

"I'm going back to work at General and Holly's going to return to her dress shop." he replied. "The new house will be decorated and furnished by the time we get back and we're going to move right in."

"I'm surprised you and Holly aren't already living together." Sean commented. "I mean it really can't be healthy for Holly to be living in the house that she and Robert shared for several years."

"It's not about that." Grant argued. "While yes it's true that it would be odd for me to live there, it's more about Holly trying to set a good example for Robin. She never expected to be a mother overnight and then to a teenager at that. She just wants to make sure that she instills the very best values in Robin as possible."

"That's understandable." he replied. "It still doesn't make the situation any more healthy for Holly."

"She's perfectly fine with it." he told him. "Besides she moved in there long before she and I got involved."

Tiffany made her way over to the table. "I'm sorry we're late." she said, kissing her husband's cheek. "The final fitting took a little longer than we thought it would."

Both Sean and Grant gained to their feet. "We haven't been here that long." Sean assured the women. "We've only had time to look over the wine list."

Grant reached out for Holly's hand, his fingers lacing through hers, and pulled her toward him. "How was the fitting?" he asked her. "I still think you should have let me have a little peek at the dress."

"It's bad luck." she smiled. "And besides I want you to be surprised."

"I'm very good at acting surprised." he said. "I think you should let me have just a little hint."

"Grant."

"Okay." he smiled. "I guess I can wait. It's just for a few more days. I'm sure I'll love whatever dress you've picked out."

"You will." she assured him. "I promise."

He softly kissed her lips. "Where's Robin?"

Holly glanced toward the entrance. "She's waiting on her date." she replied. "It seems as though things are over with Jason Quartermaine and she's moved on to this new guy named Alex."

"And what's this Alex like?"

"I don't know." she said. "I am anxious to meet him though. Today is the first time that she's ever mentioned him to me."

"I'm sure he's a good kid."

"I don't know." she sighed. "Robin seems to have a thing for the rebels. I'm just afraid she's going to end up getting hurt and that's the last thing I want."

Electricity flew between Holly and Grant but no real sparks. Not that Tiffany could see anyway. They fit nicely together though, considering they had both lost the loves of their lives. They had came together simply out of need. Something more physical than emotional, but yet something that bonded them together. They complimented each other nicely. And there was passion, there was no denying that, and friendship, but simply nothing more. And perhaps they didn't know it. Perhaps they didn't know that they had mistaken a physical lust for something much more than it actually was. They seemed happy though and maybe that's all that mattered at this point.

Robert waited until everyone left and then he made his way inside the townhouse. Everything had been redecorated and very much in Holly's taste. Elegant and beautiful. Just like his wife. He looked around spying photographs for Holly and Robin and various other friends and family members. The communications room was open and he felt obliged to look inside. There were sketch pads covering a high sitting desk and there was still a computer, although it was an apple version. There were mannequins scattered throughout the area, some wearing dresses and others simply draped with fabric. It seemed as though Holly had taken her love of clothing and design to a whole new level.

He flipped through a sketch pad looking over various designs. Holly had certainly entered the right business. He continued to look around until he came across something on her desk. Something he never ever expected to see. He carefully pick up the ivory invitation, his eyes reading over the gold letters.

You are cordially invited to celebrate

the wedding of

Holly Catherine Sutton

to

Grant Phillip Andrews

On Saturday Evening

December the 16th

at 6 o'clock

Three hundred thirty four Yale Street

Robert carefully placed the wedding invitation back down on the desk. He was in shock. In absolute shock. He never expected life to stop without him. He never expected for Holly to just sit around and wait for him. But her marrying Grant Andrews was never something that would have ever crossed his mind. But their it was in front of him in ivory and gold. And six short days his beautiful Holly would be Mrs. Grant Andrews. Or would she?

He had to see her. He had to see her tonight.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Faces of the Heart

Chapter: 3

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

~Townhouse~

Robert's fingers lingered over the wedding invitation and suddenly a twinge of jealously radiated throughout his body. Perhaps it would be best if he just walked away and let things be. Perhaps his wife and his daughter would be far better off without him. He did everything in his power to convince himself to walk out the door and never look back, but he couldn't. Especially not when he uncovered a photo of himself hidden between some of Holly's files.

"Holly, Holly, Holly." he sighed. "The love of my life."

He put the photo back in it's place. He was convinced now more than ever that he had to see her. To talk to her. He wasn't selfish enough to think that she would drop everything and come running into his arms, but he thought that they could at least talk. He wanted to see her again. Touch her. Hold her. He wanted to make sure she was happy and that she was loved and if she was then he was willing to let go but if she wasn't, if there was the slightest bit of hope then he was going to do everything in his power to working things out with her.

"Mom." Robin said as she approached the table with a very handsome young man. "I would like you to meet Alex Samuelson. Alex this is my mother, Holly."

Holly smiled as she stood up. Alex seemed to be a nice enough boy. A much better choice than Jason Quartermaine or the Stone Cates fiasco of late last year. Then again this wasn't going to be the person that Robin spent the rest of her life with. Many more would come and go before that day arrived. "It's very nice to meet you, Alex.' she replied. "I'm glad that you could join us for dinner."

"Thank you Mrs. Scorpio." Alex said.

Holly hadn't been called Mrs. Scorpio in years and somehow she couldn't bring herself to correct the young man. "Soon to be Andrews." she said, instead. "But you can call me Holly."

"Holly." he smiled. "You look so very young to have a seventeen year old daughter."

"You flatter me." she laughed. "Robin is actually my stepdaughter but we're very happy to have inherited each other."

"Very happy." Robin replied. "Especially now that Uncle Grant is going to become an official member of the family."

"Go ahead, Robin." Holly said. "Introduce Alex to everyone."

Robert gently pushed open the bedroom door. Images of a young, somewhat innocent Holly, flashed through his mind. Innocent memories from when they first started living together. He wanted to protect her, to save her and keep her safe. It was in that moment that he realized that he had failed that young woman. And in that moment he vowed to make it up to her.

The room had been thoroughly redecorated. Posters hanging on the wall. CDs scattered out across the bed. Books and homework on the desk. Dirty clothes on the floor. It was definitely the room of a teenager. His teenager. He picked up a picture frame off the dresser. A smiling Robin and a few friends at the beach. His little girl had grown up so much. He had missed so much and it was something that he could never get back.

"Curfew is at eleven." Holly reminded Robin. "Don't be late."

"Yes, mother." she smiled. "Alex and I are just going to catch a movie and then I'll be home. But I would like to remind you that curfew is at eleven as well. You better have her home on time Grant."

Grant laughed. "She'll be home to greet you at the door." he told her. "Have a good time."

"We will." Robin said, leaning in to kiss Holly's cheek. "But not too much, mom."

Holly watched as Robin made her way back over to Alex, returning his wave goodnight. She smiled, rather confident that her daughter was in good hands. "I like him."

Grant slipped his arm around her waist. "I like him, too." he replied. "You think he'll be her date for the wedding?"

"I think so." she said. "Then again maybe not."

"Why don't we head over to the penthouse." he suggested. "I think you and I just need some time to ourselves to relax. No talk of flower arrangements or seating charts or bridesmaids dresses. Just some quality alone time."

Holly smiled at Grant. She genuinely loved him. Not in the way she had loved Robert, but she did love him and that counted for something. He made her happy. He brought her back to life after Robert's death and her disastrous relationship with Bill Eckert. And she may not be head over heels in love with Grant but they did make each other happy.

~Andrews Penthouse~

The roaring fire was warm against her flushed, bare skin. Holly pulled the blanket down off the sofa and wrapped herself snugly in it. She rested her back against the sofa and pulled her knees up to her chest. The entire time she and Grant were making love she couldn't stop thinking about Robert. The images of him were getting clear and clear in her mind and she was having a difficult time concentrating on anything else.

She took a deep breath and tried to relax. With the wedding date steadily approaching she was thinking about Robert more and more because their relationship was left without closure. The wounds weren't fresh but they were deep and sometimes the salt from her tears made them burn. Tiffany was right, she really needed some time to herself to figure everything out. Some time to think and to finally come to terms with everything.

"Here you are, darling." Grant said, handing her a glass of brandy as he sat down beside her. "Holly? Are you alright?"

She looked over at him, somewhat in a daze. "Yes." she replied, taking the glass. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"You had a very busy day today." he reminded her. "And with all this wedding planning you're bound to be exhausted. Why don't we head upstairs and go to bed?"

Holly took a sip of brandy. "You know that I can't stay." she told him, looking down at the rug. "I told Robin she had to be home at eleven and I intend to be there to greet her."

Grant pushed back a tumbling piece of her hair and then titled her chin upward so that he could look into her eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked. "You're not getting cold feet on me are you?"

She tried to avert his gaze, but failed. "Of course not." she said, softly. "It's just there's so much going on and everything is so hectic..."

"Holly." he said, taking her hand in his. "We've always been completely honest with each other. It's a wonderful part of our relationship and I especially don't think that it's something that should end now that we're getting married. Just tell me what's on your mind and we'll find a way to work it out together."

"Okay." she nodded. "With the wedding date approaching I've been thinking more and more about Robert. For some reason I can't seem to get him out of my head."

Grant brought her hand up to his lips and softly kissed it. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, gently. "I think it's only human for you to be thinking about Robert right now. He was your husband and your relationship never had any real closure. I know that the two of you were going to divorce, but it didn't end the way it should have. The two of you never really had a chance to talk and lay everything out in the open. I think you need to take some time this week and sort everything out."

"I want us to start out on the right foot."

"It's not about us." he replied. "This is about you. You have to do what's right for you, Holly, or those wounds are never going to heal properly."

Holly smiled. "I'm not so sure I deserve you." she said. "You're patient and understanding and that's a very rare trait in a man."

"You'll never get anywhere in life without patience and understanding." he smiled. "A relationship is about growing and changing and accepting each others faults as well as each others pasts. I know that you had a life before me, just like a had a life before you. Once upon a time The Scorpio's and the Andrews' were the best of friends."

She smiled, fleetingly at memories of the four of them from the past. "Who would have ever thought we would have ended up together?" she asked. "The past seems like an entirely different lifetime."

"It does." Grant agreed. "But things happen out of our control and then life must go on. I'm just glad that we found each. If I would have never came back to Port Charles for that medical conference I would have never bumped into you at Kelly's and we would both be two really miserable people right now."

Holly laughed. "Miserable indeed."

"Well, I knew we were off to a terrible start after our first adventure together." he told her. "Sailing was the plan. Catching up was the plan. Making love in the Quartermaine boathouse was not the plan."

"Life doesn't always go according to plan." she replied. "It's not always a bad thing."

"Definitely not."

Holly leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "I really have to get going." she said. "Robin will be home soon."

His fingers tangled in her long dark hair. "Think about what I said." he told her. "Try to find some peace with Robert and your relationship and his death."

She nodded. "Okay." she agreed. "I'll try."

~Townhouse~

It was five minutes until ten when Holly made her way through the front door. She hung up her coat and her purse and headed toward her office when she heard a familiar voice echoing in the background. "You're late, mom." Robin called out. "Again. That's two nights this week."

"Now, Robin." she laughed. "It's ten fifty-six." she said, glancing up at the clock. "And besides curfews are for children and not parents. And shouldn't you be in bed?"

"It's Saturday night, mom." she reminded her. "Just think next week at this time you'll be Mrs. Grant Andrews."

Holly's heart dropped to her stomach. Everything suddenly came to head. All the color drained out of her face and a wave of nausea swept over her so violently she felt as though she was on water. She felt as though her entire world had exploded. Everything was in pieces. She was about to become Mrs. Grant Andrews. Goodbye Holly Scorpio.

"Mom." Robin said, rushing over to her. "Are you alright? You don't look so good. Can I get you something?"

She struggled to breathe. "Call Tiffany." she exhaled. "I need you to get Tiffany."

Robin looked at her mother, she had never seen her quite so upset and all of the sudden at that. "Okay." she said, going for the phone. "I'll call her now."

Robert who was looking around the corner of Robin's bedroom watched the scene unfold before him. He wanted so much to run down the stairs and to the most important women in his life. They past three years without them had been absolute torture. Hell in fact. And now everything he ever wanted was in reach and he couldn't seem to put one foot in front of the other.

Robin handed her mother a glass of water. "Tiffany will be here in a few minutes." she said, sitting down beside her. "You could always talk to me until she gets here."

"I can't." Holly replied. "I can't talk to you about this."

"Why not?" she asked. "I thought you said that we could talk about anything?"

"We can most of the time." she told her. "But not about this."

"I don't understand."

Holly looked over at her daughter. At Anna and Robert's daughter. "Because it's about your father." she replied, honestly. "And I can't talk to you about your father."

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Faces of the Heart

Chapter: 4

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Robin opened the door to a panicked Tiffany. "Where is she?" she asked, making her way inside. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Robin replied. "She was fine one minute, we were laughing and joking and then all of the sudden she just kind of plummeted."

"Did you ask her what was wrong?" she asked, taking off her coat and throwing it over the back of the sofa. "Did she say anything?"

"She said that she couldn't talk to me about it because it was about my father." she replied, closing the door. "I've never seen my mom so upset."

Tiffany hugged Robin. "It's okay, darling." she assured her. "Pre-wedding jitters and hormones get the best of us sometimes."

"You said that to be before." she told her. "And you weren't telling me the truth then either."

She looked at her goddaughter sympathetically. "Sweetheart, Holly's been having some issues lately about Robert and their relationship." she said, gently. "They loved each other very much and fate dealt them a very cruel hand. She just needs some time to come to terms with things so that she can get past them. She never really had the chance to grieve."

Robin nodded in understanding. "And now with the wedding coming up all those feelings are coming up." she concluded. "I still don't understand why she just wouldn't tell me that."

"Because you're Robert and Anna's daughter." she replied. "Holly doesn't want to do or say anything to underestimate your parents relationship in your eyes. The last thing Holly wants to do is destroy your memory of your parents."

"But I know the truth." she told her. "I know my parents remarried because they were settling for each other. They wanted us to be a family enough though we were already a family before. My mom loved Duke in the exact same way my dad loved Holly. And that's something that only comes along once in a lifetime. I love my parents, but I also loved both of my step-parents. They only thing I ever wanted was for them to be happy. Just like right now the only thing I want is for my mom to be happy. I thought that Uncle Grant made her happy?"

"Grant does make her happy." she replied. "Happier than she's been in a very long time, but that doesn't erase what she's feeling right now. I think we're going to have to give her a little time and a little space to work through all of this in the next few days. Or we're going to be returning those beautiful burgundy dresses."

"You don't think she would call off the wedding, do you?"

"I don't know." she answered, honestly. "But I'm going upstairs to talk to her and hopefully we can work through all of this."

Tiffany tapped softly on Holly's bedroom door and then slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Holly was curled up in the middle of the bed staring into what appeared to be space. A sad, cold, lost look haunting her features. Tiffany slid on the bed next to her. "Do you want to tell me what all of this is about?" she asked. "Or would you prefer it if I started guessing?"

Holly looked up at her. "I can't get Robert out of my mind." she replied. "I feel as though he's taking over absolutely everything. I don't think I can marry Grant, Tiffany. I really don't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm in love with Robert." she replied. "I'm always going to be in love with Robert and no man is ever going to come close."

"Only because you won't allow anyone to." she pointed out. "You constantly surround yourself with his memory, although you never want to talk about it, you keep all these feelings bottled up and now you're the one who's making yourself miserable."

"I am not!" she argued, sitting up. "I do not surround myself with memories of Robert."

Tiffany looked down at Holly's choice of sleep wear. "You're wearing his pyjamas." she said. "You moved back into the townhouse. You redecorated every single room in here, including the communications room to make it into an office, but you never touched this bedroom. And I have to tell you sweetie this bed with the mirrors in the headboard went out with big hair and neon colors when the nineties rolled around."

"You don't understand...."

"I understand perfectly well." she interrupted. "You miss Robert. He was the love of your life. But he's gone, Holly, and it's time to move on. You're getting married in five days to a wonderful, caring, loving man. You're going to have to make your peace with Robert and move on or the past is going to eat you alive."

"I know." she replied, softly. "I'm going to work on it."

Tiffany looked around the bedroom. "Has Grant ever spent one night in this house?" she asked. "In this bedroom with you?"

"No." Holly replied. "That would be odd."

Her eyebrow arched. "Why would that be odd?"

"Because this is the house I shared with Robert." she told her. "How could I possibly make love to Grant in the same bed I used to make love to Robert in?"

"Redecorate." Tiffany said, slowly. "New paint. New Bed. New Mattress. Problem solved."

"Life isn't that simple, Tiff."

"Only because we all make it much more complicated than it ever needs to be." she replied. "Why don't you take a few days off for yourself, go the spa and stay or something, and Bobbie and Robin and I will handle everything here?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking." she said. "I'm volunteering."

"Thank you."

"Your daughter is pretty worried about you." Tiffany told her. "She is older now and she's learnt a lot of life's difficult lessons. I think she could handle it if the two of you talked about Robert. In fact I think it would be a good thing for the both of you. A sort of healing process."

"I'll think about it." she replied. "I just don't want to upset Robin and the topic of Robert and Anna is a very delicate one, but one that does need to be discussed."

Tiffany smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're finally coming around." she said. "I think a good nights sleep would do you a world of good. You've been pulling far too many late nights these past few weeks. Why don't you take one of those sleeping pills the doctor prescribed?"

"Oh, Tiffany." she sighed, heavily. "Because I don't want to be one of _those_ women."

"And what kind of women are _those_ women?"

"You know doctor's wives who take advantage of the fact that their husbands can write them prescriptions." she replied. "I don't want to depend on pills to help me sleep."

"Holly, you're definitely not one of those women." she replied. "Things have been really stressful the past few months. I don't think that catching up on a few nights sleep is going to turn you into a pill popping housewife of middle suburbia."

"I suppose you're right." she concluded. "And I could use the sleep."

"I think the biggest part of your problem right now is stress." she said. "You're getting married, you're still manager at the Outback, you've opened this new dress shop and you're mother to a teenage daughter. Going away for a few days before the wedding and coming back completely relaxed is going to make a world of difference, you'll see."

"I certainly hope so."

Tiffany smiled. She had to. Someone had to. The current mood in the Scorpio house was lukewarm at best. "Why don't you settle in for the night and I'll get your pills and a glass of water." she told her. "Hopefully you'll wake up in the morning feeling refreshed."

Holly was sliding down under the blankets as Tiffany reappeared from the bathroom. "I'm sorry you had to come all the way over here so late." she apologized. "I just couldn't talk to Robin about it."

"I understand." she said, handing her the glass of water and placing the two pills in the opposite hand. "And besides I was just sitting at home flipping through channels anyway."

She washed down the pills with water and then turned to set the glass on the night stand. "Sean get called away to the station?" she asked. "I always hated when Robert was working late or when he had to leave in the middle of the night."

"You think I would be used to it by now." she sighed. "I guess I'll just have to take up playing bridge with the spinsters across the hall."

Holly laughed. "Surely we can find you a better hobby than that."

"A late night movie is all that I need to fall asleep." she said, pulling the blankets up over her friend. "Now close your eyes and get some sleep."

Robert had waited until the coast was clear. Very clear. He had been waiting in the sauna for over an hour after Tiffany had left. It was after one in the morning and he was sure that Robin was asleep by now. Ever so carefully he pushed open the sauna door and made his way out into the bedroom. The moonlight cascaded in through the open curtain and down onto his sleeping wife.

He stood back just looking at her for what felt like eternity. It was the closest he had been to her in years. Hell it was the closest he had been to anyone in years. He took a few more steps toward the bed and then finally found enough courage to sit down on the edge beside her. Holly was sleeping so peacefully, so soundly. He inhaled deeply, her perfume filling his lungs like a much needed oxygen. His fingertips glided over the soft skin of her hand.

Emotions were overwhelming him. He could feel the tears filling up in his eyes. It had been over eight years. Eight long years since he had been right where he always wanted to be. By her side. He felt himself leaning in closer and closer until his lips were touching gingerly touching hers.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Faces of the Heart

Chapter: 5

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Robert leaned in ever so slowly and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were warm and soft and full beneath his and memories of the past came rushing back to him like a title wave. They were so happy once and he knew that they could be happy again. He knew that he and Holly and Robin could be a family just like they were before in Australia. Before the cruelness known as fate ripped everything apart.

He slowly pulled away from her. "Oh, Holly." he sighed, tears swelling up in his eyes. "I've missed you so much. You'll never know how much. I fought so hard to make it back here to you. And to Robin. That night I left I wanted so badly to ask you to wait for me, but I couldn't. I couldn't have you tied to something that may or may not be. So instead I walked away and hoped that you would find happiness and it appears that you have. You're going to marry Grant Andrews in a few days. I would still like to know how that came to be. Whatever happened to Celia? The last I heard he was trying to get her back. I have so many questions, Holly, and I'm sure you have just as many for me."

Robert ruffled his hands through his hair. "Dammit, Tiffany." he swore. "Why did you have to give her a sleeping pill?"

He looked down at Holly. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He loved her so much and he would do absolutely anything to have her in his arms again. Ever so gently he lifted her hand up until his lips were pressed against her soft skin. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you so very much. You know I was listening when Tiffany was saying all those things, telling you to let go and move on. You said that you were still in love with me and that you always would be. I hope that's true, Holly, because it's what I want to hear more than anything in the entire world."

Her hair was soft beneath his fingertips. "I have to go." he said. "I wish I didn't have to, but you need your rest and Tiff's right you need a few days to yourself to relax. I'm afraid if you see me now that the stress of it all would be too much. Go away and relax and when you come back I'll be back. I promise." He leaned down and kissed her again, his lips lingering over hers for the longest time. "My beautiful, beautiful wife."

"Robert." she whispered, faintly. "Please don't leave me."

Robert froze in place. She was awake? Was she really wake? Had she been awake this entire time? Had she heard everything that he had said?

"Please don't leave." she whimpered. "Please don't go after Anna. I love you."

It was in this moment that he realized that she was dreaming. And dreaming of the past at that. His hand left the warmth of hers and he got up off the bed. He hadn't realized that they both had been holding back that night until the very moment. He knew that they were battling their own feelings, but he never thought that it would haunt them both. He took one last look at his wife and then turned and left.

Tiffany was sitting at the hand carved English diningroom table. Her eyes went from the floor to the clock above the fireplace and then back to the floor again. It was almost midnight. It was almost Holly's wedding day. She was going to become Mrs. Holly Andrews. Tiffany took a deep breath. "Maybe." she said aloud. "Maybe she's going to remain Mrs. Holly Scorpio forever."

"Tiffany?" Robin called out as she made her way down the stairs. "What's going on? Where's my mom?"

She looked up at her goddaughter. "You should be in bed."

Robin walked over to the table and had a seat across from Tiffany. "I know, but it's not like my mom to be late like this." she said. "You don't think anything happened to her do you?"

"No." she replied honestly. "I think that Holly is physically fine."

"When I talked to her earlier she seemed so relaxed." she told her. "I thought that everything was going to be okay. I thought that she had gathered her thoughts and that she was ready to move on with Grant."

"So did I." she said. "I think she may have had a change of heart though. When's the last time you talked to Grant?"

"Today." she replied. "He said that they had talked over the phone and that Holly said that she would meet him at six o'clock in the church on Saturday. He seemed very happy and excited. It didn't seem like anything was wrong at all."

"Then I guess we have nothing to worry about."

Then why do you look like you're about to burst into tears?" Robin asked. "Mom was suppose to be gone for a few days, Tiffany, and in about ten minutes it's officially going to be her wedding day and she's nowhere to be found."

Tiffany took a deep, relaxing breath. "I'm sure your mom has a perfectly good explanation." she said, not completely convinced. "Besides there's only one thing for us to do and that's to sit here and wait. Actually I think I'm going to lay down on the sofa for a bit. I've been feeling a bit lightheaded."

"Maybe I should call her."

"Her mobile is turned off." she said, laying down on the couch and pulling the throw overtop of her. "I've called a million times. Holly will come home when she's good and ready and not a moment before. She's a bit stubborn sometimes."

Robin walked over into the livingroom and sat down in the wing chair, propping her feet up on the coffee table. "I guess you're right." she sighed. "Do you want to watch some television?"

"It's late there's not going to be much on." Tiffany said. "Maybe a rerun of Dynasty or Knots Landing."

Holly entered the front door to the sound of the television in the background and Tiffany and Robin both fast asleep. She slipped off her coat and walked over where Robin was hunched over in the chair. "Sweetheart, wake up." she said, softly. "You need to go get in bed, it's late."

Robin blinked a few times. "Mom." she yawned, looking up at the clock. "It's almost three o'clock where have you been?"

"It's a very long story and a very boring one." she replied. "Go upstairs and get in bed. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"I'm just glad you're back." she smiled. "I was starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry, darling." she apologized. "I should have called. We'll talk about it in the morning, I promise. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and you need your rest."

"Okay." she said, getting up. "You should go to bed too."

"I am, very shortly." she replied. "I'll see you in the morning."

Holly watched as Robin made her way up the stairs and around the corner and then she heard the bedroom door shut. She walked over and switched off the television.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tiffany asked, sitting up. "Robin and I have been worried sick about you."

Holly slowly turned around. "Please, Tiffany, I don't need this right now."

"Just tell me were you've been." she repeated. "You were suppose to be back two days ago."

"You told me to take as much time as I needed and to relax." she told her. "I did just that. I've talked to Grant and everything is fine."

"Where have you been?" she asked for the third time in less than a minute. "It's not a difficult question, Holly, just answer me."

"Well, Tiffany, if you must know." she started. "I met a very handsome, younger man at the retreat and we spent four days having hot, passionate sex all over the villa."

Tiffany looked at her as though she was actually pondering the happenings. "Nice try." she exhaled. "You're a faithful woman, Holly. Now tell me, where the hell have you been?"

"I went to the spa." she said. "I had massages and sea wraps and facials. I relaxed by the pool, took evening swims and enjoyed time to myself to figure out my thoughts."

"That's more like it." Tiffany smiled. "And what conclusion did you come to?"

"I'm going to marry Grant." she told her. "I've learnt that loves can't be compared and that what I felt, what I still feel, for Robert is completely different than what I feel for Grant. I love Grant and I'm ready to be his wife."

Tiffany sat in absolute confusion. Not by Holly's words though, but by her own thoughts. "I see." she sighed. "I'm very glad that you've come to a conclusion."

"Well what's the matter, now?" Holly asked, her voice raising. "I thought you wanted me to put Robert behind me and move forward with my life? I thought you wanted me to marry Grant?"

She took a deep breath, then started and paused. She did this several times.

"My lord, Tiffany, if you keep doing that you're going to hyperventilate." she said, exasperated. "Have you changed your mind yet again?"

"I want you to be happy, Holly." she finally said. "And if Grant makes you happy then I think that you should marry him. You know what, you're getting married tomorrow and we have a ton of things to get done. I'm heading home to get some sleep and I hope that you will do the same."

Holly had been awake since eight. She had intended to sleep longer, but her body had other plans. The wave of nausea that she awoke with wouldn't pass and finally it came over her so strong that she had to rush to the bathroom. Lying on the cold tile of the bathroom floor on the morning of her wedding day was not what she had planned on. Hours must have passed by.

There was a slight knock on the bathroom door. "Mom?" Robin called out. "Are you in there?"

She moved to sit up, but the room seemed to spin around her. "Yes." she called out. "What's the matter. Robin?"

"Tiffany's here." she told her. " She wants to know if you want to have brunch."

The thought of food made Holly's stomach turn. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty." she replied. "Is that a yes or a no to brunch?"

"Um..." she sighed. "Sure, I'll be done in just a bit."

She heard Robin's voice echo out an okay as she moved away from the door. Holly ever so slowly pushed herself up off the bathroom floor and finally into a standing position. She walked over to the sink and collected the courage to look up and into the mirror. "Fantastic, Holly." she mumbled to herself. "You look hung over."

"This cannot be happening." she sighed, opening up the medicine cabinet and retrieving the blue box from the shelf. "I cannot be pregnant. And I cannot find out on my wedding day."

She started to open the box and then decided against it. "I'll do this later." she said, taking the box into the bedroom with her. "Much later."

The events of the day had practically flew past and it was almost time to start getting ready for the wedding. Holly knew that there was one task that had to be taken care of beforehand though. Tiffany and Bobbie and Robin were all distracted with wedding preparations so Holly slipped into her office, pulled the pregnancy test from her bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

She laid the test carefully on the sink, washed her hands, and returned to her office, looking over some of the last details on her to do list. She wanted to make that everything that had been done had been checked off. Her heart was still pounding beneath her flesh and her thoughts were scattered all over the place. She couldn't focus to save her life.

"Holly?" Bobbie called out. "Monica just called from the church and said that the florist has delivered pink roses instead of white ones."

"Pink?" Holly said, a little too harshly as she rose from her chair and made her way into the livingroom. "The florist and I went over that list again and again. There were suppose to be white roses, not pink ones."

Holly's mind suddenly became occupied with other small wedding details and her previous thoughts of pregnancy seemed to disappear. Altogether in fact. Time passed and she seemed to forget about the test altogether.

It was finally time to start getting ready. Holly grabbed a towel out of the bathroom linen closet and made her way over to the tub. She turned on the water and waited for it to fill up before she undressed. She had allowed herself time enough to have a nice relaxing bath before makeup and hair had to be done. She sat on the edge of the tub and poured in some bubble bath, watching as the tub filled with foam.

She walked over to the sink with every intention of retrieving a razor, but then discovered her forgotten worry laying on the edge of the sink. She every so carefully picked up the pregnancy test, took a deep breath, and then looked down for the results. Holly was half-shocked. She had thought that perhaps, and she may have even wanted it a little, but now, now she couldn't be sure.

"Pregnant." she said, dazed.

And then she started to cry. There was no way that the test was wrong. She was more likely to get a false negative than a false positive. Fatigue, nausea, headaches, and most importantly she was ten days late.

But in all the chaos of the preparations the one thing that Holly didn't seem to remember was that she took her pregnancy test in the bathroom in her office, not in the bathroom in her bedroom where she was now standing.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Faces of the Heart

Chapter: 6

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Holly tossed the pregnancy test into the rubbish bin. She couldn't bare to look at it anymore. The reinforcement of the knowledge was growing inside of her and she didn't need a blue stick to tell her as much. She disrobed rather quickly and sunk into a warm heavenly bath wanting to wash away all her troubles, temporarily at least. Try as she may she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Silently and painfully they fell rapidly down her face.

The last time she was pregnant was over twelve years ago. She smiled briefly at the thought. She wondered how differently her life would have been with Luke's son. How different her life with Robert would have been or if it wouldn't have made a difference at all. She wondered what it would be like to have two teenagers instead of just Robin. After suffering the miscarriage at such a young age she had decided to wait to have children. She wanted everything to be just right and she waited too long. She lost her chance to have Robert's children.

She often thought of Robin as her very own. Sort of like the child she lost, but then later found. Unlike other mothers Holly had came into the experience with a teenager instead of a newborn. And although it wasn't the ideal way to become a mother she wouldn't change any of it. And now this new baby would join her daughter. They would be over eighteen years apart in age, but they would still be siblings.

Pregnancy wouldn't be that bad she decided. She would get through it somehow. There was one thing she knew for certain though, she didn't want to suffer another miscarriage. She promised herself that she was going to be as careful as possible this time around. She could not bear another loss. All the thoughts in her head were suddenly pushed out when a loud knock filled the bathroom and her ears.

"Mom?" Robin called out, making her way inside the steam filled room. "What earrings would look better with my dress?"

Holly opened her eyes and looked up at her daughter. "What are the options?"

Robin smiled. "The pearls." she said, holding one up to her ear. "Or the rubies." she said, holding one up against the opposite ear. "What do you think?"

She looked at her daughter for several long moments. "I think you look so much like Anna." she smiled. "So beautiful. As for the earring I think the rubies are the best choice."

"I thought so too." she replied. "But it never hurts to double check."

"It's almost time to head for the church." she said. ""I'll meet you downstairs in thirty minutes."

"Okay." she said, turning around and heading for the door, but halfway there she turned back around. "Why don't we ever talk about my parents?"

Holly sat up a bit in the bathtub and pulled her knees up at her chest. "We do." she said, simply. "Why do you ask?"

"You said that I looked like my mother." she replied. "We usually don't talk about them. I found the comment odd that's all."

"Maybe I should tell you more often then." she concluded. "We can talk about your parents anytime you would like, Robin."

"Now?"

"No, not now." Holly sighed. "There are still a million things to be done before I walk down that aisle. We'll talk about them later though, okay?"

Robin nodded in understanding. Holly didn't want to talk about Robert and perhaps if she did she wouldn't feel the way she was feeling. Full of pent up grief and despair. She would simply wait until the time was right. "Okay." she agreed. "I'll go gather my things."

Holly relaxed back against the tub. She had started the entire thing. She had made the comment to Robin about Anna and it was only natural that Robin would want to talk about her parents. And it was only natural that Holly couldn't bring herself to talk about Robert. Not with Robin. Anna was a completely different story though. Holly didn't know her very well, not the good version anyway and therefore had no feelings one way or the other.

"Oh, Robert." she sighed. "Why didn't I have your son? A constant reminder of you? Perhaps things would have been different if I had been willing to have a child instead of wanting to wait."

Downstairs Tiffany picked the pregnancy test up off of the sink. Another negative. She wasn't sure of how many more negatives she could bear. And she was for sure that she was pregnant this time. She had all the symptoms, symptoms that she had never even experienced before. So was so sure and now she realized just how wrong she was. She dropped the test into the trash can.

"Tiffany?" Robin called out. "We're going to be late."

"We're not going to be late." she said, walking out of the bathroom and through the office. "We have plenty of time to get ready. I think Holly's anxiousness may have worn off on you."

"Maybe just a little." she replied. "You have no idea what it's like living with bridezilla."

~St. Timothy's~

Holly sat at the vanity staring into the mirror. This was it. She was going to be Mrs. Grant Andrews. They were going to live happily ever after. And yet it wasn't a very comforting thought. The tears still fell down her cheeks, stinging her face. Grant and Holly and baby makes three. What a fairytale.

Bobbie gently placed her hands on Holly's shoulders. "You don't have to do this." she said, softly. "You don't have to marry Grant if you don't want to."

She lifted her eyes in the mirror to meet Bobbie's. "I have to." she said, without much conviction. "We've spent months planning this whole thing and now I have to go through with it."

"You don't have to do anything." she replied. "Especially if you're not happy. You shouldn't enter into a marriage that's going to make you miserable. This should be one of the happiest days of your life, not one of the saddest."

"I _have_ to marry Grant."

"You don't have to." Bobbie said. "We can walk out of here right now."

"Bobbie, you don't understand." she cried. "I have to marry Grant, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Holly." she said, sinking down next to her, taking her hands in hers. "Look at me."

She turned her head, her eyes looking into Bobbie's. "I have to."

"You do not have to." she told her. "You and I both know that being pregnant is not a valid reason for getting married. What does Grant have to say about all of this?"

"I haven't told him." she replied. "I'm going to tell him tonight after the reception."

Bobbie brushed away a few of Holly's tears. "I think you're making a mistake." she told her. "That's not something I say very often because I don't think anyone else's life is my business, but I'm your friend and I love you."

"I want my child to be raised with both of it's parents." Holly said. "I want him or her to have what I never had. What Robin has never had."

"Babies cannot be used as band aids." she replied. "You know that, I know that you know that, Holly."

"I'm going to marry Grant." she said, firmly. "I'm going to give this baby two full time parents."

Bobbie nodded. "I take it that this baby was a surprise."

"Very much so." she said, turning her attention back to the vanity. "In the chaos of it all I skipped some birth control pills, but now that I'm pregnant I want to do what's best for the baby."

"I really wish there was something I could say or do to change your mind." she replied. "Is there anything?"

"I need to finish getting ready." she replied. "I can't apply my makeup if my face is red and swollen. Can you make sure that Robin and Tiffany are okay? They've been gone for a long time now."

Bobbie knew Holly's stubbornness better than anyone. She would simply just be there for her whenever she needed her. "Sure." she replied. "You dry those tears."

If only she knew that it was Tiffany who was pregnant and not her.

It was almost time. Almost time to walk down the aisle. Holly sat glued to the vanity bench. Her eyes glued to the mirror in front of her. Reality was setting in and she was taking with full responsibility that she was about to become Mrs. Grant Andrews. She had to do this. If she had any doubt before the positive pregnancy test erased it for her. She wanted to give her child a stable environment. Both of her children. She had all but convinced herself that she was doing the right thing.

Her hair was perfect. Her makeup flawless. Her dress exquisite. Everything was just as it should be. It was every brides dream. Not that her dream. Her dream was filled with Robert and children and picnics in the park. Her dreams were filled with a flowy dress and barefoot on the beach in a vow renewal ceremony. Her dreams were anything but the nightmare she was currently in. She wondered how so much fun and love and devotion could turn into a death sentence.

Bobbie was right. One hundred percent right. She was making a bog mistake. The biggest mistake of her life. But she had to do it. She had accepted Grants proposal. They had spent all this time and all this money and all this effort to have a fairytale wedding. It had to be done. They had to get married. Dr. and Mrs. Holly Andrews. She suddenly felt nauseous. The room felt as if it were spinning.

She heard the door open and then close. All she could see was a man in the background wearing black. She quickly turned away from the mirror and away from him.. "You're not suppose to be in here, Grant." she said, getting up and walking away from the mirror so that she couldn't see her. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I don't think you and I could have anymore bad luck." an Australian accent pierced the room. "What do you think?"

"Mac." she sighed, spinning around on her heel. "I really don't have time for...Robert?"

All the spinning in her head finally came to an abrupt stop. Her eyes grew wide with shock. Robert was standing in front of her. Alive. Emotional swirled inside of her. "Robert." she smiled, wanting nothing more than to move forward. "Is that really you?"

"Yes." he smiled back. "I'm sorry, but I had to see you."

Everything was failing her. Her head and her heart had been so very confused. Everything was a blur.. And then suddenly everything went black.

Robert rushed forward catching Holly in his arms. The beading of the bodice of her dress scratched his hands, but she was safe in his arms. He looked down at her. At his wife. At Grant's bride.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Faces of the Heart

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Holly's eyes fluttered open and into focus came a familiar face of the past. She had thought that she was dreaming, hallucinating maybe, of Robert, but unless her vision was failing her Robert was leaning over her. The more her eyes adjusted to the light the more she realized that she was awake and alive and that she was very much in reality.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked, softly. "You're lucky I caught you. You could have busted your head on the edge of the vanity."

Her lips curved into a smile "It's really you." she said, instead of questioning. "You always did have the most impeccable timing."

"I'm sorry I startled you." he apologized. "It wasn't my intention."

"I didn't think it was."

"Are you going to ask me where I've been?" he questioned. "Or how I survived? Or why I didn't come back sooner?"

"No." she replied. "You're here and that's all that matters. Why's and how's and if's don't mean a thing. You're here and you're obviously safe and alive. That's what's important."

"I'm so glad to hear you say those words." he replied. "I was afraid you were going to be furious."

"That would be a waste of time." she said, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "I'm just so relieved. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. How long I've hoped and prayed that you would come back."

"I was so afraid." he admitted. "It's taken me forever to work up the courage to reveal myself to you."

Holly's smile quickly disappeared when reality came rushing back to her. "Oh, Robert." she sighed, standing up. "I'm getting married. In about fifteen minutes I'm going to walk down that aisle and become Mrs. Grant Andrews."

"I know." he nodded. "I thought maybe I could change your mind."

"Change my mind?"

"Yes." he replied. "I know that it's incredibly selfish or me, but it's how I feel. I've missed you so much and I've waited for this moment where I could talk to you and touch you and hold you for what feels like eternity and now here we are. And on your wedding day. I know that I have no right to do this to you. I know that you've been planning this wedding for sometime now, but I had to see you, Holly, I had to let you know that I was alive and well."

Holly's head started spinning all over again. "Grant is waiting." she replied. "We've been planning this for months. We made a commitment to each other."

"I was at the townhouse." he told her. "I saw my picture hidden in your things. I know that you've been thinking about me. I know that you still love me Holly."

"Of course I love you." she said. "I've always loved you, I'll always love you, but Robert I'm about to get married. And I _have_ to get married, Robert."

"Please don't marry him." he requested, reaching out for her waist and drawing her closer to him. "Please don't marry Grant Andrews. How did the two of you even end up together anyway?"

"It's a long boring story." she replied. "It just kind of happened."

"Are you in love with him?" he asked, fearing her response. "Are you?"

"I love him." she replied, pulling away from him. "I do love him, but not the same way I loved you, not the same way I love you. He's a good man Robert. He's good and he's stable."

"You're not in love with him." he concluded. "Don't marry him, Holly. You'll never be happy."

Holly was willing herself not to cry. This was not the wedding day that she had planned. This was not the wedding day that she had expected. "It's not that simple, Robert." she confessed. "I _have_ to marry Grant because I'm pregnant, I'm carrying _his_ child."

Robert's eyes roamed over her abdomen. "Not showing yet." he commented. "How far along?"

"I'm not sure." she replied, turning away from him. "I just found out before we came to the church to get ready. It can't be more than six weeks or so."

He felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Does Grant know?" he asked, his heart breaking. It was bad enough that she was marrying someone else, that she was marrying Grant Andrews, but she was going to have his child. "Holly?"

"Not yet." she replied. "I haven't had the chance to tell him. I'm going to wait until after the reception tonight. This wasn't something that we planned and I'm not sure what Grant's feelings are going to be."

"Grant doesn't want to have children?" he asked. "Or he doesn't want to have them quite yet?"

"I don't know." she replied. "The subject hasn't really come up."

"It hasn't come up?" he questioned. "You're getting ready to walk down the aisle and say I do to the man but the two of you haven't once discussed having children?"

"No." she repeated. "It was never really something that came up, okay? I mean he's busy at the hospital and I'm busy with the Outback and the shop. I have a teenager...I mean there's Robin."

"I know." he replied. "You've been raising Robin."

"It's just a subject that's never come up." she said, yet again. "I'm sure that everything will be fine though. My relationship with Grant was a bit of a surprise and we embraced it fully and I'm sure that we'll get through this pregnancy the same way."

"Holly." he said, softly. "Are you listening to yourself? You're marrying a man that you're not in love with, a man that you're not even sure is going to want this baby that you're carrying, but yet you're willing to walk down the aisle and take a huge chance on it all."

"I want my child to have a happy, loving home." she clarified. "I owe it to my child."

"You weren't going through with it until you found out you were pregnant." he guessed. "You were going to call the entire thing off."

"I have to marry Grant." she said. "And you have to let me."

"We both know that this isn't going to work."

"Where's your wife, Robert?" she asked, changing the subject. "Where is she?"

"Standing in front of me about to make the biggest mistake of her entire life." he replied. "That's why I'm here. I'm trying to prevent you from suffering through years of unhappiness."

"I meant Anna." she said. "Where is Anna?"

"Anna didn't make it." he said, sadly. "She was dead before I got to her."

"Faison killed her?"

"No." he replied. "The WSB. Anna was doing double duty again. This time they decided to cut their losses. There was nothing I could do to stop them or save her."

"I'm sorry." she apologized sincerely. "That must have been very heartbreaking for you."

"I was trying to save the mother of my child." he replied. "It didn't work out but in the end at least I have the piece of mind that I tried."

Holly smiled faintly. "And that's what I want." she told him. "I want the piece of mind that I tried."

"I understand making commitments and sacrifices for your child." he said. "Believe me do I understand that, but in the end if you're miserable then your child isn't going to be happy either."

"I have to try." she replied. "I tried to build a strong foundation with you when I was pregnant with Luke's child and now I want that chance with Grant. And he is this baby's father. I owe him that. I owe them both that."

Robert nodded in understanding. "I know that I could stand here all day and talk to you until I'm blue in the face, but it wouldn't do any good." he said. "You're mind is made up and that's that. I just want you to be happy Holly. I want you to be loved the way you deserve to be loved. I want you to be able to look back in five years, in ten, and know that you made the right decision for everyone involved."

"I need to do this, Robert." she told him. "I have to do this. It isn't just about me it's about my child."

He knew that she wouldn't be able to go through with it. He knew that even though she was pregnant with Grant's child that she couldn't spend a lifetime of unhappiness with a man that she wasn't in love with. He knew that she was trying to be reasonable. And he knew that she was trying to keep her heart from getting broken. But he knew, he just knew, that she would never make it down the aisle. Holly would never be Mrs. Grant Andrews. And he didn't even have to attempt to stop it.

"I want to see Robin." he said. "But I'll wait until after the wedding. This is your day, but I will see my daughter tomorrow."

"Okay." she replied. "You can see her right after the wedding if you would like. I don't think that this is a secret that I can or should keep from her. She deserves to know the truth as quickly as possible."

"However you want to do this." he agreed. "I just want everyone to be happy."

Holly nodded. "I'm sorry, Robert.' she whispered. "This isn't the way that it was suppose to happen."

"I know." he sighed. "Here we are, together again, and you have another commitment you must follow through on. I understand that you're life didn't stop for me. Noone's did. I just want you to know that I love you, Holly Scorpio. I've always loved you and I always will. I never stopped, not even for a moment. Not even when I thought that you were dead."

"You're making this very difficult." she said, walking toward the door. "I have to do this, I have to marry Grant. And I am sorry Robert. I really am."

"I know." he replied. "There's just one thing."

"What's that?" she asked, turning around to face him. "You're an illusion?"

"I'm very much real." he assured her. "And I love you so very much. You cannot marry Grant, Holly. And it's not just because you can't go through with it, it's because you're still legally married to me. You and I are still husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Robert Xavier Scorpio."

Holly was suddenly frozen in her tracks. Everything Robert was saying, everything that he had been saying made sense. "You were declared dead, Robert." she said. "And by a government agency."

"Okay, I'm doing this the wrong way." he said, taking a few steps closer to her. "Let's get Robin and get the hell out of here. We can go anywhere you want. It'll be just the three of us, I mean the four."

"Holly." Tiffany called out. "It's time to go."

She looked over at Robert. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "I'm so sorry, Robert."

The selected symphony was echoing throughout the cathedral. The beautiful music filling the high ceilings. Everything was decorated to utter perfection. The brides party was lining up outside.

"Are you alright?" Bobbie asked Tiffany. "You don't look so well."

"I feel as though I'm going to pass out at any minute." she replied. "For the past week I've been so lightheaded and dizzy. And the headaches are killing me."

Something started going off in Bobbie's head like it was the fourth of July. "Have you been feeling nauseous?" she asked. "Like morning sickness?"

"I thought I was pregnant." she confessed. "But the test was negative."

"When did you take the test?"

"This morning." Tiffany replied. "I took it at Holly's as we were getting the last few details together."

"Oh my god." she breathed out. "You're pregnant, not Holly. Somehow the two of you got your tests mixed up."

"What on earth are you talking about?" she demanded. "You're not making any sense."

"Holly told me that she was pregnant." Bobbie replied. "She found out this afternoon. But you're the one with all the pregnancy symptoms. The two of you must have gotten your tests mixed up. You're the one who's pregnant, Tiffany, not Holly."

"Pregnant." Tiffany repeated. "You think it's a possibility?"

"One test was negative and one was positive." she said. "Holly's only clue to pregnancy is because she's late and that's due to all the stress surrounding this monstrous wedding. The positive test belongs to you, not to Holly. Someone has to tell her."

"That's why she's decided to go through with it." Tiffany said. "Because she thinks she's pregnant with Grant's baby. She must feel so trapped. We have to tell her, Bobbie."

"I think it's too late." she said. "We're about to walk down that aisle."

Just then the doors opened and Felicia and Monica started to walk down the aisle to the front of the church, followed by Tiffany and then Bobbie who were both feeling as though the entire ordeal was too surreal for words. They were both struggling to move forward with smiles on their faces.

Around the corner from the church doors Luke was adjusting his tie in the reflection of the stained glass. He smoothed his hands over the lapels of his jacket. He took a few steps forward and was met by Holly.

"English." he smiled, brightly. "You look gorgeous."

Holly smiled. "Thank you, Luke."

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked, taking her hands in his. "Your groom is waiting and I must say that he cleans up rather nicely."

"I'm sure Grant would appreciate the sentiment."

Luke's grip on her hands tightened a bit. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You seem a little nervous."

"I'm just hoping I don't fall on my face in front of all those people." she replied. "This is the biggest wedding of the season, you know."

"I think it's more than that." he replied. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing." she tried to assure him. "We'll talk about it later. You're suppose to walk me down the aisle, remember?"

"I remember." he said. "But I have a request before I do."

"What's that?"

"I'd like to be the first to kiss the bride." he said, leaning in closer to her. "If that's alright with you."

"Perfectly fine." she replied. "In fact I would be insulted if you didn't."

Luke reached forward gripping the beaded bodice of her gown and pulling her toward him. He smiled down at her and she smiled back in return, her dimples appearing. "Now that's more like it." he said, capturing a few brief moments of the past. "Sweet and conniving, just like I remember you." His lips covered hers, softly and sweetly, in a gentle lingering kiss.

Holly slowly pulled away and looked up at Luke. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." he said, breaking their embrace and taking her arms in his. "I'm just here to walk you down the aisle."

The wedding march boomed loudly and Luke walked them around the corner and stopped at the door awaiting their cue. "You make a beautiful bride." he told her. "What do you have picked out for your wedding night?"

"Luke." she laughed. "I hardly think that this is the time and the place for such a question."

He smiled his cocky, aloof smile. "I couldn't resist." he replied. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Grant Andrews?"

The wedding march grew louder and Luke and Holly started down the aisle. Various citizens of Port Charles filled the church pews. The elite, the powerful, the lushes. And steadily with one foot in front of the other they descended through the smiling faces and the pews getting steps and steps closer from the front. Closer to disaster.

"Robert's alive." Holly whispered through her fake smile. "He's alive and well. He's in the brides room."

"What?" Luke asked, trying to remain cool. "If Robert's alive and well then what the hell are we doing walking down the aisle of doom, here?"

"I don't know." she replied. "Make a scene or something."

Luke's mind was spinning. He was always a master when it came to such things. And now his sick twisted mind was failing him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fake a heart attack or something."

"Wait!" a loud voice boomed from the back of the church. "Wait!"

The wedding march stopped playing. Everyone froze in absolute silence. Holly and Luke both carefully turned around to see Celia Quartermaine standing in the doorway.

"Oh my." Luke sighed. "This is about to get all kinds of interesting."

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Faces of the Heart

Chapter: 8

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Luke and Holly both carefully turned around to see Celia Quartermaine standing in the doorway. Of all the people to interrupt her wedding she never thought that it would be Celia. Especially not when Robert was only steps away in the bridal chamber. The entire room had fallen silent under Celia's protesting. And now all eyes were on her. It was never Celia's intention for the entire room to stand up and take notice.

"I'm so sorry." Celia apologized. "I didn't mean to be loud or cause a scene, but you've forgotten something very important." she said, handing her a beautiful bouquet of red roses. "You can't get married without roses."

"For god sakes." Luke mumbled. "Of all the things to..."

Holly smiled. Celia never was that bright and she meant well, that she was sure of. "Thank you." she smiled, taking the flowers. "I've been so absent minded."

"It's alright." she smiled. "Go ahead, get married. I won't interrupt again. I promise."

Celia took a seat next to her husband at the back of the church. Luke took Holly's arm in his. Everything seemed to be returning to normal. Whatever normal was. "That was interesting." he commented. "You still want out of this? I mean another interruption would hardly be shocking at this point."

Holly took a deep breath and plastered her fake smile back onto her dark red lips. "Do something, Luke." she said, almost pleadingly. "Do anything to get me out of this." She could see Grant before her, elated and emotional, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen all smiling. She was making the biggest mistake of her life. Even bigger than her liaison with Bill Eckert.

"Life with Grant can't be that bad."

"Luke." she damn near begged. "You cannot resist a damsel in distress and there has never been a damsel in such distress as I am this very moment in time."

"A heart attack it is, English."

Luke gasped loudly and his hand flew over his heart. He crumbled to the ground in what seemed to be slow motion, moaning in agony all the way down to the church floor. Suddenly everything was absolute chaos. Grant and Bobbie came running toward them and Alan made his way out of the church pew and over to them. Everything was swirling. And no one saw Holly reach for Robin and duck out of the back of the church.

Holly was practically dragging Robin down the corridors of the church. "Mom, what you doing?" she asked. "Where are we going?"

"I'll explain everything, darling." she said. "I promise, we just have to hurry, okay?"

"What about Uncle Luke?"

"Uncle Luke is just fine." she replied. "He's faking it."

Robert was sitting on the sofa in the bridal chamber, his head in his hands. He was trying to come to terms with the reality of the situation. He wanted Holly to come busting through the door at any moment, and the thought that she would, he knew that she would but the waiting was killing him. Him showing up was a bit of a shock to her, something she never would have expected and she need some time for it to sink in, but she was walking up the aisle to marry another man. Grant Andrews. A man that was once his friend.

Life hadn't turned out quite like either one of them had expected it too. Here he was after recovery of his injuries and completing his mission for the WSB. He sat hoping and praying that he and Holly had a future together. He never expected to come back and find her entangled with Grant. He had never expected to come back and find her pregnant either. And now he found himself in the exact same position Holly had been in four years priory. He had found the love of his life again and she was already a happy family with someone else.

Holly pushed open the door to the bridal chamber and guided Robin inside, closing the door behind them and locking it soundly. "Robert." she called out. "Robert?"

He lifted his head and saw the faces of the two most important women in his life. A smile spread across his face and within seconds he was on his feet and Robin was running into his arms. He held his daughter tightly, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. He had dreamt of this moment so many times before, but it wasn't as nearly as wonderful as having her in his arms. "I've missed you so much." he whispered to her. "You'll never know how much."

"Daddy." she cried out. "You're real, you're really real."

"I am." he assured her. "And I'm here to stay."

Holly watched as father and daughter reunited. And sudden she felt out of place. Like she was on the outside looking in. Her smiled faded. Her heart dropped. She thought of Anna. And of Grant. And of their baby. It was everything all at once. It was nothing all at once. She remembered that she wasn't really Robin's mother and that she may not accept the two of them together.

Robin's smiling face turned toward Holly. "This is amazing." she said. "How long have you known, mom?"

"Not long." Holly replied, relishing the fact that she still called her mom. "I thought it was very important that you see your father right away."

"That isn't why you interrupted the wedding." she replied. "Dad's alive and there's no way in hell that you're going to marry Grant now. You can't."

Robert smiled. "She's right, you know." he agreed. "I am the better choice."

Holly smiled back at him. "I'm so glad to see that you haven't lost your confidence." she replied. "You wouldn't be Robert Scorpio if you had."

He reached out for Holly's hand. "Come here, luv." he said, grasping her warm hand tightly in his and pulling her toward him. "I think the vote is unanimous. Let's skip this stuffy wedding."

She looked into his eyes. And for the very first time in a long time. But she could still see his heart and his soul. The was the one. He would always be the one. No other man would ever stand a chance in his presence. "Robert, I..."

"Don't hesitate now." Robin said, seeing them truly happy since her last visit to Australia. "You had Uncle Luke fake a heart attack so that you could get away. You were almost halfway up the aisle. You can't back out now."

"It's not that, Robin." Holly said, softly. "Things just aren't that simple."

Robin gave her a confused look. "Why aren't they?" she asked. "This is what you've been wanting, this is what we've all been wanting, dad's alive and now the two of you can finally be together again. We can be a family again."

"It is what I want." she replied. "More than anything in the entire world. It's just that...Robin...I'm..."

There was a soft knock at the door. "Holly?" Bobbie called out. "It's me, can I come in? Luke told me the truth and there's something I need to tell you. Something very important."

Holly walked over to the door and unlocked it. She slowly pulled it open and Bobbie ducked inside. "I'm sorry about the thing with Luke." she apologized. "It's the best thing we could come up with."

"It's alright." Bobbie assured her, looking over at Robert. "It's so good to see you, Robert."

He walked over to her, giving her a warm hug. "Thanks, luv." he said. "It's good to see you too."

Bobbie returned his hug, tightly, and then pulled away from his embrace. "After everything settles down we're going to throw you the biggest party this town has ever seen, but right now you all don't have much time." she warned them. "I just came to tell Holly something very important."

Bobbie walked over, taking Holly's hand and leading them away a bit. "You're pregnancy test was negative." she whispered. "Tiffany is the one who's pregnant. It seems they got mixed up in this afternoons chaos. I thought that you would want to know."

Holly smiled at her. "Thank you." she said, hugging her, relief as well as a little disappointment washing over her. "Tell Tiffany that I said congratulations."

"I will." she replied. "I thought that if you knew it might make your decision a lot less complicated."

"It does."

"Are you alright with this?" she asked. "I know it wasn't the best timing, but I thought that maybe deep down you were hoping..."

"A baby is always a blessing." she replied. "It just wasn't the right time."

"Maybe you and Robert can get the timing thing down this time." she smiled. "I think the two of you deserve some happiness."

Bobbie turned around to where Robert and Robin were standing. 'Get her out of here, will you?" she said. "Luke wanted me to tell you that he sends his blessing."

"I'm trying." Robert replied. "Tell Luke thanks and that I'll catch up with him later." Robert closed the door behind Bobbie but didn't bother to lock it back. "Well, what's it going to be? Is Luke going to walk you down the aisle or are the three of us going to get out of here?"

Robin smiled. "Come on, mom." she said. "Where's your sense of adventure? Has all this time with Grant taken away your spontaneity?"

"Robin, it's not about adventure." she replied. "This is suppose to be my wedding day. Half of Port Charles is out there waiting on me to walk down the aisle, I just can't take off."

Robert reached for Holly's hand. "Do you really want to marry Grant?" he asked. "Are you in love with him? Does he make you happy? Can you not imagine your life without him?"

Holly's heart was beating so loudly that she could hear it echoing in her ear drums. "I want to marry you." she said, softly. "You make me happy. I cannot imagine my life without you in it."

"Then it's settled." he smiled. "Let's get out of here. Let's head down to Mexico and get married on the beach. I want to make you happy like we were before, maybe even happier than we were before. What do you say?"

Holly hesitated, like it was too good to be true. "I don't know, Robert."

Robert's hands gently cupped her face. "I promise to make you the happiest women on earth." he said. "I want us to be a family, you, me, Robin and this baby."

"Baby?" Robin repeated. "Mom, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant." Holly told them both. "Tiffany is the one who's pregnant. The tests got switched, that's what Bobbie came in here to tell me."

"Well, that doesn't change anything." Robert assured her. "I still want us to be a family, Holly."

Robin smiled. "Me too."

"Time is running out, luv." he told her. "What's it going to be?"

Holly smiled, brightly. "I hear Mexico is lovely this time of year."

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Faces of the Heart

Chapter: 9

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

~St. Timothy's Church~

Grant entered the bridal chamber to find Holly alone. She was sitting at the vanity, still in her wedding dress, the flowers still pinned in her hair. She looked so incredibly beautiful. And both deliriously happy and devastatingly unhappy at the exact same time. He knew that the situation at hand wasn't one that they expected. And that was all a part of life.

"Is this a wedding day to remember or what?" he asked, trying to make light of the situation. "It was certainly an interesting turn of events."

Holly looked up at him through the reflection in the glass. A small falling fleetingly from her dark lips. "You always know just what to say in a difficult situation." she told him. "Even in the midst of this chaos."

He walked over closer to her, placing his hands on her bare shoulders. "When life gives you lemons..."

"Make lemonade." she finished. "I don't know how we got to this point Grant."

"Me either." he admitted. "And this isn't just about Robert. This is about everything that lead up to this moment. Why didn't you tell me you were having second thoughts? Why didn't you tell me that you didn't want to go through with this?"

"The same reasons you didn't want to tell me." she said, turning around to face him. "I think we just got caught up in it all. Life didn't exactly turned out the way we envisioned it and we did our very best to try and control our futures. We let the newness and the excitement of a romance sweep us away and it went much further than it ever should have."

"I think we would have made each other happy." he confessed. "Initially anyway. I think that eventually we would have realized that we married for all the wrong reasons. Lust doesn't equal love. We were much better as friends with benefits than we ever could have been as husband and wife, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you and care about you. I want you to be happy, Holly, that's all I ever wanted."

"I don't regret anything with you, Grant." she said, tears welling up in her dark eyes. "You were there for me when I needed you. You've been a really incredible, even now."

"I know how much you love Robert." he told her. "I was there in the beginning of your relationship, I know how happy the two of you were. And in know that although a lot has happened since then that the two of you can find happiness together again. Maybe even something more wonderful than you had before. Second chances like this don't come along very often and you would be a fool not to take this one. You and Robert will be very happy together. He can give you the life and the love and the happiness that you deserve."

"I want you to be happy too, Grant." she told him, sincerely. "I want you to be happy again the way that you were with Celia in the beginning. You deserve someone who will love and cherish you, not someone who's willing to settle because they know that life is cruel and unfair. You're going to find her to, I know you will."

He reached forward and drew her to her feet. "Don't cry, darling." he said, softly. "We're going to be all right. We're both going to be just fine. We could have made a really big mistake here today, but we didn't and I think that that's something to celebrate."

Holly wiped away her tears. "You're right."

Grant smiled. "I love you." he whispered. "Holly Scorpio."

Holly walked through the front door of the townhouse holding the train of her wedding dress up off the ground, careful not to dirty it. The day hadn't turned out quite like she had expected it to, but then again she was glad that it didn't. It finally seemed like things were coming together. And she wanted to trust the feeling more than anything in the entire world but she couldn't. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop out of the sky.

"What are you going to do with the dress?" Robert asked. "It seems like such a shame to waste a beautiful dress."

Holly smiled. Robert greeting her at the door was like a little piece of heaven. "I've promised it to Robin." she replied. "She helped me pick it out and it's only fair that one of us gets to enjoy it."

"You do look absolutely stunning in it." he said. "You make the most gorgeous, sexiest bride I've ever laid eyes on. I don't know how you could possibly top this dress."

"I have an idea." she said. "I think you'll like it."

"Then you will marry me." he said, reaching out and taking her hands in his. "You will become Mrs. Robert Scorpio all over again?"

"Yes." she exhaled. "I want more than anything in the world to be your wife again."

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." he told her. "And I'm going to make you the happiest woman on the face of the earth."

"I'm going to hold you to that." she promised him.

"Please do." he smiled. "Why don't you go change into something a little more comfortable and we'll head for the airport. I've already booked us on the next flight to Puerto Vallarta."

"You move very quickly Mr. Scorpio." she said. "Stealing another man's bride."

"I didn't steal you." he said. "I've just always had your heart, that's all. We don't have much time before we have to be at the airport so hurry up and gather your things. I want to marry you on the beach at sunset."

"Don't you want to come with us, darling?" Holly asked Robin. "I'd really like you to be there with us when we get married."

"No, I'd rather stay here." Robin replied. "Bobbie said that we're going to throw the biggest and best welcome home party and wedding reception that this town has ever seen."

"Are you sure, Robin?" Robert asked. "This family has been apart for long. I don't want you to feel left out or anything like. We've just been reunited after all."

Robin smiled. "I don't feel left out." she told him. "Knowing that you're alive is enough for me right now. And when you and mom come back from Mexico I know that we're going to be a real family again, just like we were in Australia."

He drew his daughter into his arms. "I love you so much." he exhaled. "You and I have so much catching up to do. You're going to be sick of me within a week."

She laughed. "I'm sure I will be."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright here by yourself?" Holly asked. "I really don't want to leave you behind."

Robin smiled. "The two of you are only going to be gone for a day." she reminded them. "I think I'll be okay here. Besides Bobbie and Tiffany and I are going to throw a party together, remember? They'll make sure that I stay out of trouble."

"I know." Holly smiled. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

"You'll always worry about me." Robin told her. "It's all part of being a parent."

Holly hugged her tightly. "No guys in the house whilst we're gone." she whispered to her. "I still think I'm a little young to be a parent and I don't want to be a grandparent, not for another twenty years or so, okay?"

Robin laughed. "No guys." she agreed. "I'll be fine, mom, I promise."

Robert wrapped his arms around his daughter and dropped a kiss into her dark hair. "We'll bring you something back." he told her. "A sea shell or something."

Her smile was as bright, so bright. "Okay, dad."

"We almost missed the plane because of that dress." Robert called out. "It better be one hell of a stunning dress."

Holly appeared in the doorway wearing the most perfect, the most beautiful, the most incredible dress that he had ever laid eyes on. Her dress was simple. White flowing silk with a neckline that plunged to places only Robert knew. "What do you think?" she asked, twirling around to show it off to him. "Better than the last dress?"

Robert's heart pounded wildly. "Holly." he exhaled. "You look...amazing."

"I thought you would approve." she smiled. "You don't look so bad either."

He wore a tux, but it wasn't your usual tux. He left the bow undone around his neck and complete skipped the cummerbund. "What do you think?" he asked. "Tie or no tie?"

Umm..." she debated. "No tie. And I think you should undo a few of those buttons on your shirt. This is suppose to be a little casual after all."

"Sometimes simple is more elegant than ribbons and lace."

"Very true." she agreed, stepping closer to him. "I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but you haven't kissed me yet."

"I know." he replied. "I was waiting for the right moment."

"And when will that be?"

"When the justice of the peace says you may kiss the bride." he told her. "And not a moment before."

"I don't think that's very fair." she said, a smile playing on her lips. "I think it's a little cruel in fact. It's a little bit like torture."

"Torture?" he questioned. "Sweet torture maybe. After we're married you and I are coming straight back here and I'm going to make love to you until it's time to board the plane tomorrow evening. We're going to have hot, passionate, insatiable, electrifying sex."

Holly blushed, slightly. "Is that so?"

His fingertips brushed over her pink cheeks. "Very much so." he promised her. "I know that the past few hours have been like a whirlwind, but I love you and I want you to be my wife."

"It's right." she whispered. "It feels right."

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Faces of the Heart

Chapter: 10

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

There was a cool evening breeze coming off the water. It swept across the sand and made the train of Holly's dress dance in the wind. Holly. His Holly. And she was absolutely stunning. The sun was setting beautifully, an array of pink and orange, like something perfectly planned from a fairytale.

The officiator stood before him, the bible open in his hands. "Are we ready to begin?"

"Yes." Robert said, never taking his eyes off of Holly. "We're ready."

"Join hands." he instructed. "Marriage is a very sacred union. One that shouldn't be entered into lightly or hastily. By being here together today, you Robert, and you Holly are making a promise before God to love, honor, and cherish each other until death parts you." he said, handing Robert a ring. "You may say your vows to Holly."

"I know all of this is sudden and a bit unexpected but it doesn't change how much I love you. I've missed you so much and I don't want to miss out on anything else. These years without you have been really difficult and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you. You're the one Holly, you've always been the one. Noone else has ever touched the place in my heart that you have. I promise you love and happiness and all the adventure you can stand." he smiled at her through his tears and reached for her hand. "With this ring I thee wed."

The officiator handed Holly the ring. "You may say your vows to Robert."

"I've always regretted my decision in not finding you after my accident and I regretted not telling you how I felt that night you left in 92, but all of that stops now. I want to move forward in a life with you and always be open and honest about everything because I don't want to look back and have anymore regrets. I know that we've lost a lot of time together, but I know that we can move forward into something even better than we had before. I love you and I've never stopped loving you. I want to be your wife, the Nora to your Nick, and the mother of your children." she took his hand in hers and slipped the ring on his finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

"Do you Robert take thee Holly to be your wife?"

Robert's eyes were still locked with hers. "I do."

"And do you Holly take Robert to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Robert smiled and drew Holly into his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, just like he had done when they were first married in the mayor's office that cold winter day. Little did he know that it was going to be one of the happiest days of his entire life. Sometimes life worked in mysterious ways and they were proof of that.

His breath was warm against her cheek causing her to inhale sharply at the sensation. His lips were soft against her cheek. She had never felt more loved. She had never felt more cherished. His lips lingered for several long moments before moving to cover hers. He kissed her softly and slowly with all the love that he could find within himself. A kiss that could have gone on forever.

"I love you, Holly Scorpio." he said, pulling back and looking into her eyes. "And I have a very big surprise waiting for you."

She smiled at him, brightly. "I was hoping that you would say that."

Robert turned the key in the hotel room door and pushed it open. When Holly started to enter he caught her by the wrist. "Not so fast." he said. "I told you we're going to do things right this time."

"Right?"

He swept her off her feet and into his arms. "Yes."

Holly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I could get used to this."

"I'm counting on it." he said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him with a kick. "I plan on spoiling you everyday for the rest of my life."

The entire room was filled with white roses, bouquets, single roses, petals scattered about. Champagne was chilling by the bed and there were more ivory candles than she could count. The room was warm and fragrant and absolutely perfect. "I think you've outdone yourself." she said, turning to place a kiss against his lips. "I'm curious at what else you have planned."

"I guess you'll have to wait and see." he said, placing her back down onto her feet. "Have a little patience."

"I've been waiting all my life for this moment." she smiled. "I suppose a few more won't kill me."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked. "Because I don't think there are enough words in the world to describe it."

"Only a time or two." she replied. "But I think we have all night if you'd like to tell me again."

"And I will." he promised her. "You'll be sick of hearing it."

"Never."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. "There's a present for you sitting on the vanity in the bathroom." he told her, smiling. "Why don't you go slip into it?"

"Now that sounds intriguing."

"You change and I'll uncork the champagne."

"I like the sound of that."

Holly came out of the bathroom in a wisp of white silk. Short and low cut and clinging to her every curve. She was incredibly beautiful, evocatively sexy, and he wanted nothing more than to make love to her until sunset. She was everything he had envisioned his bride to look like on their wedding night. He handed her a freshly poured glass of champagne.

"You look...stunning."

She smiled. "You did a very good job picking this out." she said. "Then again you always had great taste in things that you could take off of me."

Robert took a sip of champagne. "I have every intention of driving you wild with desire." he promised her, sitting the glass down on the bureau. "And I'm going to start with telling you all the things I intend to do to you."

She blushed slightly. "Why don't you just show me instead?"

"Now that's a novel idea." he said, taking the glass of champagne from her. "I'm going to give you a wedding night to top all wedding nights in the history of the world."

"Promises, promises." she smiled.

He leaned in toward her, his lips parted slightly and his tongue slipped in between. He licked over her bottom lip and then her top before tangling his tongue together with hers. It was a slow dance, an erotic one and very promising of things to come. He cupped her face in his hands, deepening their kiss, never wanting to let her go.

"You're not nervous are you?" she asked.

He placed a kiss against the tip of her nose. "Savoring the moment." he smiled. "You so incred...."

Holly placed a finger to his lips. "Shh." she whispered. "No more talking."

Her lips were feather light against his and lingered for only a moment. She moved to his jaw line and then further up to his ear, licking over the shell. "I've missed this so much." she said, her breath hot against his neck. "I always loved touching you."

Robert pulled her closer against him. "Holly."

Her lips covered his their mouths and tongues intertwining with great need. The delicate stroke of her tongue over his was enough to drive him insane. She couldn't seem to get him out of his clothes fast enough. And before he knew it he was on his back on the bed and she was leaving a trail of hot kisses down his neck and chest.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back up to him. "First things first." he said, rolling over so that she was beneath him. "I'm going to make slow, passionate love to my wife."

"And then?"

"And then things are really going to start to heat up." he smiled. "I hope that you didn't have any intentions of going to sleep tonight."

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Faces of the Heart

Chapter: 11

Pairing: R&H

Rating: PG

Robert sat on the edge of the bed for the longest time just watching her sleep. He brushed the hair away from her back and leaned down placing a warm kiss against the center of her bare back. She stirred slightly and he placed yet another kiss but this time further up. The process was repeated several time until his lips were caressing the back of her neck.

The soft moan that escaped her lips with both sweet and provocative. Much needed music to his ears. His lips touched her cheek delicately causing her to turn over, her mouth colliding softly with his. Re-starting a passionate duel that could go on forever. "We have to get to the airport." he said, pulling back slightly, his hand sliding down to cover her breast. "We're going to miss our flight if we don't hurry."

"You should have woke me earlier then." she smiled. "Especially if you were going to wake me up like this. Or should I expect this every morning?"

Robert placed a kiss on her neck, his hand kneading her breast. "Every morning for the rest of your life." he murmured against her warm skin. "Unless you have a better idea."

She curved her neck to grant him far better access. She felt his hand move from her breast and down her abdomen. "I think this is..." he took her breath away with the stroke of his hand. "Perfect."

He smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Robert's eyes lingered over his wife, as her eyes were focused on looking out the window of the plane. She was quiet and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "Penny for your thoughts, luv?"

"Hmm?" she sighed, turning her head to look at him.

"You seem so quiet." he said. "So deep in thought. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really." she smiled at him. "I just have this sense of peace. It's a nice feeling to have. I haven't felt it in a very long time. Not like this anyway."

Robert kissed the tip of her nose. "Do you have any idea how happy you've made me?" he asked. "We are going to be the happiest most delirious couple in the entire world. The sun is going to rise and set on us."

Holly giggled. "I like the way you think."

His lips brushed against hers. "Good." he said. "Because I have the most amazing idea."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, intrigued. "And what's that?"

Robert interlaced his fingers with hers. "You and I are going to rejoin the mile high club."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

As promised, it was delivered. Bobbie had thrown the biggest, grandest welcome home party slash wedding reception that anyone had ever been too. So big in fact that it topped the would be event of the year. In fact Robert and Holly's marriage stole the thunder away from that one. Robert couldn't remember there ever being such happiness and celebration.

He watched as Holly and Bobbie and Tiffany engaged themselves in what appeared to be thrilling conversation. He smiled as he watched her. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on. And he was lucky enough to have her as his wife not once but twice. And the second time was most definitely going to be forever.

"Robert." Grant said, approaching him. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." he said, sincerely.

Grant glanced over at Holly. "She makes a lovely bride, doesn't she?"

"Yeah." he smiled. "Look, Grant, if you're looking for some sort of apology..."

"I'm not." he interjected. "If Holly was really and truly happy being with me then we would be together right now, but we're not. And I sure as hell don't want you to apologize to me. You didn't steal her away from me because I never truly had her to begin with. I really do wish the two of you all the best."

Robert nodded. "Thanks, Grant." he said, sincerely. "I can't think of any other man that would have reacted this way in this situation."

"The heart wants what it wants." he said, glancing over at the very married Celia. "If there's a chance in hell for it to get what it wants then nothing should stand in the way."

"It's good advice." he said, walking away from Grant and toward Holly. "You should take it."

Robert's arm snaked around Holly's waist and the spun her away from her friends and around toward him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her lips. "Excuse us, ladies." Robert said to Tiffany and Bobbie. "But I think it's time for us to go. Holly and I want to spend the rest of the evening with Robin. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Tiffany smiled. "We'll carry on here without you."

"I'm sure you will." he smiled back, leaning forward to kiss Tiffany on the cheek. "It was a wonderful party."

"It's the least we could do." Bobbie said, leaning forward to hug him. "We're just so happy that you're back and that you're safe. It seems as though everything has fallen into place."

Holly smiled, looking up at Robert adoringly. "I think it has."

Robin tossed the crust of her pizza back into the box. "Do you mind if I go over to Cindy's?" she asked. "Brenda's not going to be there I promise."

Robert reached for his glass of soda. "Who's Brenda?"

"A very bad influence." Holly replied. "She's been dating Sonny Corinthos, a thug of sorts."

"And I listened to you and have stayed away from all those people." Robin replied. "I mean you were right, those kind of people end up getting everyone hurt around them."

Robert nodded. "It's true." he said. "But why do I think there's more to the story than just that?"

Robin looked at her stepmother and then at her father. "There was this guy I liked and he really liked me too, but he was working for Sonny." she told him. "When mom found out she had a fit."

"Rightly so." he agreed. "What happened to the boy?"

"He ended up getting killed." she said, looking down at the floor. "He wanted me to meet him that night but mom refused to let me out of the house."

Robert took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that you lost your friend Robin, but you could have lost a hell of a lot more." he said. "You're very lucky."

"I know." she said, raising her eyes to meet his. "I was so mad at the time, but once I realized that I could have been there and gotten shot or killed it really opened my eyes to what the people were doing around me."

Holly wrapped her arm around Robin and placed a kiss into her hair. "You're very lucky." she whispered. "I could have lost you."

"Never." Robin said, smiling up at her. "You'll never be rid of me that easily."

"And speaking of rid of that easily are you trying to dump us?" she asked. "I thought we were going to spend the evening together? What's this about wanting to leave?"

Robin got up off the sofa and picked up the pizza box. "Well we have spent pretty much the entire day together." she said. "And I don't know about the two of you but I could use a break."

Robert laughed. "I knew you would be sick of your old man in no time flat."

"Not sick of." she corrected him. "I just need a little break that's all."

Holly gripped the white sheet beneath her, balling into her fits. Her breathing was elevated and she was dripping with sweat. She had never had such a workout in her entire life.

"Just a few more pushes, Holly." Dr. Mason instructed. "You can do it."

"I can't." she rasped. "I need a break."

Robert placed the cool cloth back against her forehead. "Come on, luv." he said, encouragingly. "You can do this I know you can."

Holly looked over at Robert. "It hurts!" she cried out. "It hurts so much."

"And in a few more pushes it will all be over with." he tried to assure her. "You want to meet our son don't you?"

Tears flooded her eyes. "Yes."

Dr. Mason waited for the next contraction. "Okay, Holly, this is it." she instructed. "I want you to push down as hard as you can on the next contraction."

Holly gripped Robert's hand tightly and did just as the doctor asked. Within moments the room was filled with the sounds of a screaming baby. The doctor placed the baby on his mother's stomach. A healthy, screaming pink baby boy. Holly reached down and touched the baby's curly hair.

"You were right, darling." she said. "He does have my hair."

Robert placed a kiss against her forehead. "He's beautiful, just like his mother."

An hour or so later Robert entered Holly's room to find his wife and his daughter practically gushing over the baby. "Handsome like his father, isn't he?" he said, making his way over to the bed. "He's going to have my eyes."

Robin looked over at her dad. "All babies are born with blue eyes." she smiled. "I think he looks like mom."

Robert nodded. "I think you're right." he agreed. "Maybe next time."

"Next time?" Holly questioned. "Let's just focus on this one for now."

"Yeah, he still doesn't have a name, dad." Robin pointed out. "He needs a name."

"I still like Pierce." Holly said, stroking the baby's cheek. "He could be a Pierce."

Robert shook his head. "Way too English." he said. "How about Jack?"

"Jack is too plain." Robin replied. "I like Aiden. Aiden Scorpio. It's got a nice ring to it."

Holly looked at Robert and then look back down at the baby. "Aiden it is." she replied. "But he still needs a middle name."

"Let's just go with Sutton." he suggested, placing a kiss to the top of the baby's head. "Aiden Sutton Scorpio."

That was it. Thar was what life was about. Love and commitment and understanding. It was about the good times and the bad. The happy and the sad. And helping each other through the tough times and celebrating during the good. And those were the faces of the heart.

Finished.


End file.
